


你还矜持什么

by Vilya7



Series: 【哨向】美洲豹和北极熊 [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals, 私设如山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: 前文是 请你矜持一点本文就接着写碟5的剧情啦。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Series: 【哨向】美洲豹和北极熊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093295
Kudos: 3





	1. 01

-01-

Ethan跟在一个体型高大的男人身后，走出了酒吧，一群醉醺醺的游客忽然涌来，高声喧哗打闹着，暂时隔绝了他的视线。

这里是纳尔瓦约埃苏，位于爱沙尼亚东北部，背靠波罗的海，毗邻俄罗斯边界，居民和来往游客多是豪爽不羁的俄罗斯人，Ethan已经遇到好几拨拎着酒瓶的醉鬼了。他奋力拨开人群，发现目标站在不远处张望着，往海滩的方向去了。Ethan急忙跟上。

纳尔瓦约埃苏的海岸线长达7公里，是爱沙尼亚境内最适合度假的海滩，现在是夏季，游客众多，对于身负阴谋的人，毫无疑问是个接头的好地点。

Janik Vinter，也被称为骨科医生，前KGB成员，之后成为了俄罗斯对外情报局的特工，最擅长的手艺是拷问。他于三年前被官方宣称死亡，抹去了记录，而这个本该消失无踪的幽灵，现在却游荡在爱沙尼亚和俄罗斯的边境，是他们追踪辛迪加的线索。

午后的温度总是蒸人，分外灿烂的阳光晃得Ethan眼前一片模糊，他掏了掏口袋，发现自己的墨镜不见了，只能抬起手试图挡住部分光线，这时Vinter停下了脚步。Ethan转身假装在欣赏路边摊贩的小玩意儿，摊主很有眼力，立即给他递上了一顶帽子，Ethan拿着帽子，借余光观察着他的动作，而Vinter只是和一个路过的俄罗斯男人问了几句话，便又向前走了。

Ethan迎向了那个有着轻微嫌疑的俄罗斯男人，擦肩而过时往他的背包里放了颗追踪器，男人毫无察觉。

Ethan继续向前踱着步，吹来的风中夹着微微的咸味和润意，离海滩已经很近了，他似乎都能听见整片大海涌动的浪潮。为了避免引起注意，他放缓了步伐，远远地缀在Vinter身后，感官奔放开了，保持着高度的警惕，听着附近的细碎交谈。

鞋底突然一软，Ethan低头，脚下已踏上了沙粒，Ethan往回望了望，从酒吧到海滩的距离似乎缩短了，灿烂的阳光把来路照得反射出片片白光。此时Vinter的声音顺着风吹入耳中，他在用俄语和人打招呼。Ethan回头，Vinter正在和一个游客打扮的女人说话，在Vinter面前，她显得体型娇小。

Ethan不动声色地上前了几步打量她，她穿着泳衣，轻薄贴身的衣料让她身上藏不住任何东西，反而露出了大片晒成了小麦色的皮肤，她左手虚垂着，右手握着一瓶饮料，人背对着Ethan。Ethan不再前进，开始围着他们慢慢绕着圈子，想要走到她的正面看清她的脸，而她似乎有所察觉，抬起左手去抚弄头发，恰好挡住了脸。Ethan停了下来，随后换了另一个方向，但她依旧地不时侧身，Ethan始终连她的面部轮廓都没瞥见。

失踪的墨镜，缩短的距离，看不见的脸，没有起疑的Vinter…… Ethan眨眨眼，若有所思，转而盯住了这片海面，蔚蓝的海水在阳光下折射出白光，叠荡开了好远。他向天空望去，海风在指引着他的触觉，而过分灿烂的阳光正好可以抹去很多细节。

“Brandt……”Ethan轻声叫道。

空气中传来轻微的震动，眼前的景象如散落的碎片，纷纷裂开，消失。没有刺眼的阳光，不在开阔的海滩，不是炎热的夏季，他正坐在床边，Carl伏在他脚下，仿佛才从梦里醒来，抬起头望着他，屋内的灯光温和而静谧，窗外是初冬的浓厚夜色裹挟着寒风。

Brandt就坐在他面前，穿着一件居家的灰色短袖T恤和短裤，眼里全是无可奈何，“你对追查Vinter的急切让你得以主导了映射的进程，我无法继续构建场景。”他点点头，补充地强调了一句，“再一次。”

Ethan想了想，“你可以让场景变得更混乱，干扰我的注意。”

“混乱是动态的，要操纵如此大规模的动态变化很容易露出破绽，以你的五感，不需要太长时间就能发现。”

“那换一个情形。”Ethan在记忆里搜寻着他们已有的练习，“人更少的，场景更简单的。”

“行不通，记得上次吗，我用老部长作为切入点，而你的意愿直接改写了他的结局，我无法继续。再上一次，关于Benji的不靠谱设备，你玩得更疯了。上个月的那次练习，我把我自己放进去了，而你……”Brandt轻咳了一声，“好吧，我们都知道发生了什么，这种打破幻境的方式真是闻所未闻。”

“那次性爱美妙极了。”Ethan诚心诚意地赞美道。

“是啊。”Brandt发现自己很难否认。

“幻境里是你，醒来也是你，你简直不能想象那种感觉有多好，我们应该多试几次。”

“我知道。”Brandt带着笑意哼了一声，“说回映射练习，你的个人意志非常强烈，往往能主导幻境发展，迫使向导露出破绽，我只能做到这个地步了。”

“但在我察觉之前，已经足够发起好几次攻击了。”Ethan摇摇头，又望向了他，意味深长，“我还有一个弱点。”

Brandt愣了两秒才明白他在说什么，立即沉下了脸，“你知道我不能这样做。”

“别人可能会对我这样做。”Ethan用目光告诉他自己是认真的。

Brandt稍微缓和了些神色，“你不相信你能保护好她吗？”

Ethan注视了他半晌，低声说：“没有永远的秘密。”Brandt一怔，Ethan已经起身了，“我去洗澡。”

Brandt望着他的背影消失在浴室，床垫又弹了弹，转回头，Carl正趴在床脚，占据了Ethan刚才的位置，一双幽绿的眼睛凝望着他，尾巴一甩一甩的，不知道在想什么，偌大的身形把床垫都压塌下去了一块。Brandt暂时抛开了脑子里关于Julia的疑问，微微眯眼，渐渐凝起精神力，想要通过他和Ethan的链接，试着把美洲豹变小，就像Theo那样，他在觉醒后的第三年就可以做到随意改变Theo的身形尺寸了。

在和Ethan结合以后，两人的精神域更加稳定，相应地能力都得到了拓展，Ethan早就习惯他对改变自己精神体的各种尝试了，通常来说，这是件很冒犯的事，但他没有对此发表任何意见，甚至可以说是纵容。此时浴室里水声在哗啦哗啦地响着，Brandt已经尽了最大努力，而链接那头，Ethan依旧安静，只有Carl像看透了似的冲着他晃了晃头，身形没有任何变化。Brandt不由有些泄气，Carl的眼神却逐渐兴奋了起来，它后退了一步，身体低伏，摆出了准备扑捉猎物的姿势。

又来？Brandt瞪着它，Carl对他眨了眨眼，它的习惯简直和Ethan一模一样。这是对付敌人时不会出现的动作，反而更接近嬉闹，它是在对Brandt示意自己要行动了，接着美洲豹的身体灵活地弹起，Brandt完全来不及反应，就被扑倒在了床上。沉重的躯体压在Brandt身上，毛茸茸的脑袋凑过来舔他的脸，又往他的颈窝里蹭，Brandt无奈地抬起手臂，去挠它的后颈，它的下巴，抚摸着它的后背，Carl发出舒适的呼噜声。

没过太久，Brandt觉得身上一轻，Carl温暖的皮毛消失了，取而代之的是Ethan残留着水汽的赤裸身躯，灼热的手掌伸到了他的衣服下面，Brandt配合地抬起手，任他脱掉了自己的T恤，接着是短裤，Brandt发现Ethan已经完全勃起了，抵在他的大腿根上。情动时信息素融合带来的微醺感在空气里发酵，Brandt拽着他的头发让他低下了头。

“你对付Carl越来越有一套了。”亲吻的间隙，Ethan抵在他唇边呢喃。

“是对付你。”Brandt微笑。

Ethan满足地长叹，“你太了解我了。”

精神图景里的风域和水域在纠缠，他们已经太熟悉了，早就毫无保留地接纳了彼此的精神域，Ethan在风挑动水面的时候，趁着那波韵律，慢慢填满了Brandt，他们缠绵在一起，从肉体，到精神，到灵魂，绝对适配带来的交融感，让他们难以区分彼此，共享的多重高潮让从前的经验都变得微不足道，每一次做爱都像是竭尽全力，去探索他们能有多契合。最后两人一起倒在枕头上喘息。

Brandt侧过头，凝望着Ethan，手指漫不经心地抚着Ethan刚刮干净胡须的下巴，“你明天就要去明斯克了，而我要留在总部接受质询。”他语气平平，却还是没能藏住那点不知道是对谁的不满，“你甚至都没有一个能够帮上忙的向导在身边。”

“只是个小任务，我和Benji足够了。”Ethan截住了他的手指。

Brandt充耳不闻，还沉浸在自己的思绪里，“Jane最近在和一个新来的向导磨合，他叫Derien，为人细致，Brassel可以安排你们一起去。”

“让Jane休息一段时间吧，她值得。”Ethan握住他的手，安抚地拍了拍。

“我有种不好的预感。”Brandt皱起眉，“前几次任务的线索显示，明斯克是Vinter常出没的地方，普通的车臣分裂势力怎么可能从白俄罗斯拿得到致命的VX毒气，这一切可能还是和Vinter有关，和辛迪加有关。”Brandt翻了个身，望着天花板，“还有个问题我们之前一直没有头绪，Vinter的资料是真的没错，可俄罗斯对外情报局一直把他们的信息保存得很好，Vinter的资料究竟是谁泄露的，还如此巧合，就好像有意要让你拿到。”

“这就留给我操心吧，你现在要专心对付监察委员会的人，保住IMF。”

Brandt摇摇头，近乎自言自语道：“Benji太粗枝大叶，应该让Luther和你一起去，可惜他人在马来西亚。”

“Benji听到可要伤心了。”Ethan忍不住闷笑。

“你们俩只要单独凑一堆了，准没好事。”Brandt不为所动，“我手上已经积累了好几个案例。”

“好了，分析师先生，别抱怨了。”Ethan撑起身体在他唇上落下一个吻，眼里满是温柔的笑意，“我保证，这次不会有意外，我很快就回来。”

然而仅仅一天之后，Brandt就在行动指挥室里，看见Ethan扒在起飞的飞机上冲通讯器里的Benji大叫着开门。Brandt已经尽量克制自己不要再给Benji施加额外的压力了，这种事对Ethan来说，算是意外吗，他震惊于自己这个时候竟然还有空去思考Ethan的行为模式。他无意识地拉扯着领带，感觉自己有点喘不过气了，心仿佛也随着飞机一起升到高空中，随时都有可能毫无防备地摔落。

短短的十多秒犹如十多年，在Benji终于打开了正确的门后，Ethan立即就被气压和风卷进了机舱里，通讯器那头没有回应了。Brandt凝神，将全部心思集结在精神图景上，去寻找细微的变化，可他不知道具体发生了什么，只能感受到链接那头Ethan紧绷的情绪，疑似……做出了某个大胆的决定，连带着他整个人都焦虑了起来。Brandt双手撑在桌面上，手指扣紧了桌角边缘。

果然没过太久，屏幕上便显示那批VX毒气被打开的黑色降落伞拉扯着从货仓急速坠出，从一千米的高空滚落，前面似乎还挂着个熟悉的人影。

“该死的Ethan！”他重重地扔下耳机，没能控制住自己直接在行动指挥室里骂出了声。

没有任何防备，还悬挂在重物上，行为没有一点规范之处，他甚至难以操纵降落的方向，根本就是玩命。Brandt背对着屏幕，飞速地思考着，哨兵的五感在这种情况下能发挥什么作用，他能……安全落地吗？这个时候任何人都帮不上忙了，更别提自己和他隔了半个地球。

行动指挥室里一大帮值班人员被一向温和的分析师突来的暴怒吓得屏住了气，面面相觑，交换着眼色，甚至还有人悄悄回头，看看分析师的北极熊是不是也在怒吼。

Brandt觉得自己的心跳越来越快，胸腔沉闷得似乎都快装不下它了，在漫长的一段时间后，也许只有一分钟，他听见有人在轻声叫他，“Brandt先生，Hunt特工降落到指定地点，货物截获成功。”

Brandt深吸一口气，勉强压下了心中的惊惧，“明斯克收网，把残余的车臣分裂分子一并拿下，调查清楚哪些与辛迪加有关。”他发觉自己的声音有些干涩。

过了半晌，他问道：“Hunt怎么样？”他背对着指挥屏幕，靠在办公桌上，显得格外疲惫，尽管链接那头似乎一切安好，他还是忍不住想要从别人口中得到确认。

即刻有人回应道：“Hunt特工确认安全。”

Brandt点点头，抹了把脸，整理了一下领带，强打起精神，转身走出行动指挥室。他还有个难缠的质询会要参加，真的没空再去关注Ethan的“意外”了。

凌晨两点，他在兰利的机场没能等到Ethan，摇摇晃晃走下飞机的只有打着呵欠的Benji，看清Brandt后，他一脸惊喜地放下行李，飞快上前地给了Brandt一个大大的拥抱，“你是特意来迎接我的吗？”

“Ethan呢？”Brandt纳闷，不住地往他身后张望，疑惑怎么只有他一个人。

“收到通知去伦敦了，让我自己回总部。”Benji耸耸肩，“他没告诉你吗？”他好像才意识到关键所在，嘴巴夸张地摆成了一个O字形，“你不是特意来迎接我的？”

Brandt没有心情和他说笑，“是谁的通知？”

“你竟然都不知道，那我更不可能知道了。”Benji搓了搓手，11月底的夜风吹得他有点冷，他拍着Brandt肩膀，语气十足放松，“明天去问Brassel吧，肯定是他下的命令。我说，除了他，现在IMF还能有谁主事啊。”

Brandt望着冰冷而空旷的机场，却一点也轻松不起来，隐隐觉得事情在哪个环节出了问题。

-TBC-


	2. 02-04

-02-

Ethan从皮卡迪利广场的地铁口走出来，冷空气扑面而来，阴郁潮湿，可能要下雨了。伦敦总是在下雨。他开始想念弗吉尼亚的气候了。从入行开始，他习惯了漂泊不定的生活，少有思乡之情，更不会强烈地想要回到某个人身边。

但现在，一切都不同了。他能感受到Brandt栖息在他精神域里的一角，跟随着他，牵引着他。

他拐过路口，盘算着要用什么借口将Brandt召集到任务里，他不喜欢和自己的向导分开。尤其是这次任务来得如此紧急，方式更是不同寻常，他有预感，事情不会像在明斯克拦截毒气那么简单。

IMF的伦敦据点就在眼前，那是一家黑胶唱片店，是复古品味爱好者的去处。这是Ethan第一次踏入伦敦据点，IMF拥有独特的信息传递系统，只要他不刻意隐藏行迹，任务总是能在各个地方找上他。

Ethan推开门走进去，店里的暖气让他的精神舒展了些，活泼的爵士乐若有若无地在他耳边扣着开场的即兴拍子，有些熟悉。他四顾打量店里的陈设，空间宽阔，唱片架摆得整整齐齐，种类齐全，头顶的灯光暗下来了一部分，看起来快打烊了。只有试听室里端坐着一位欣赏音乐的顾客，他穿着黑色风衣，戴着眼镜，颇为斯文。

“我们要打烊了。”店员的声音从熄灯处传来。

Ethan踱着步子，手指从唱片上划过，漫不经心，“我不会待很久。”爵士乐悠悠地转了个调，进入正题，变得舒缓。

“你想找什么碟？”

“非常少见的。”Ethan回头，与他搭话的是一位装扮时髦的女人，一头耀眼的金发，姿态慵懒，但目光敏锐。Ethan从没见过她，大约还是新人，他推测，他的五感不动声色地围着她收集着信息，她既非哨向，亦非向导，年轻，但机警。 

果然，她眼神一敛，意味深长，“让我猜猜，古典？”她从唱片架后出来，抱起双臂。

“爵士。”Ethan答道，耳边的爵士乐应景地蹦出几个欢快的音符。

“萨克斯？”

“柯川。”

“钢琴？”

Ethan转身走到另一列唱片架前，正好面对着她，“蒙克。”钢琴声渐渐从容，节奏懒洋洋的。

她露出玩味的笑容，像小孩要戏弄人时那样顽皮，“魅影威尔逊的贝斯。”

“魅影威尔逊是鼓手。”Ethan不疾不徐地纠正道。

她慢慢挪着步子，“知道为什么要叫他魅影吗？”

Ethan踱到柜台前，“因为他的鼓点轻柔。”仿佛有所感应，萦绕着Ethan的爵士乐也回归了轻柔的主旋律。

店员从柜台下取出一张唱片，“你很幸运。”她将唱片递到他面前，“我有一张首发版。”

Ethan接过唱片掂了掂，她侧头对他示意唱片架尽头的试听室，除了那位留恋音乐不愿离去的顾客，还有一间试听室是空的。Ethan走了两步，忽然想起踏进店里时就挥之不去的那种熟悉感从何而来了，他现在听到的爵士乐，正是柯川、蒙克、魅影威尔逊练手演奏的《亲爱的露比》。他脚步一顿，生起疑窦。

“真的是你。”他听见店员在他背后慨叹，“我听过你的故事，不会都是真的吧？”

Ethan回头，她正望着自己，神色中带点憧憬，带点好奇，不需要五感，他都能察觉她想要掩饰的兴奋与估量。《亲爱的露比》一曲将尽，尾音越来越低，在一串钢琴的灵动刮奏后，乐声消失了。Ethan对她淡淡一笑，没有回答。

他走进试听室，关上门，这是一个获取信息的绝佳地点，厚厚的隔音玻璃能阻绝门外所有动静。唱片机放在桌子正中央，他将右手贴在转台上，身份验证启动，之后他把唱片放了上去，IMF的标志投影在了唱片机的玻璃外壳上，经过变声器处理的声音在狭窄的空间里响起。

“晚上好，Hunt先生。”

Ethan在桌前坐下，录音配合着图像说明，详细总结着前一天的明斯克任务，与Brandt的判断丝毫不差，他拦截下的是足以摧毁一座大型城市的VX神经毒气，但没有提到Vinter是否牵涉其中。

“……这也印证了你之前的怀疑，有一个秘密组织，在那些对西方利益集团交好的国家中，通过恐怖主义行动，煽动革命。IMF怀疑该组织正是你去年一直追查的那个，即辛迪加。”与此同时，投影将所有猜测与辛迪加有关的事件联系在了一起，在全球各地织起了一张网络。“IMF是正确的。”

Ethan微微皱眉，这不是IMF发布任务时常用的那种措辞。

“通常情况下，你和你的队员会被派去渗透并摧毁这个恐怖分子网络，但我们已经采取措施确保这不会发生。”

机械声依旧平淡，没有一丝波动，没有一丝异常，就像在宣读一个普通的任务。Ethan的神经猛然绷紧了，从踏入唱片店开始就若隐若现的疑窦一一浮出水面。

“因为我们就是辛迪加，Hunt先生。”

投影出的所有组织网图瞬间收束了起来，惊悚之中，Ethan看见自己出现在了屏幕上，那是一副监控摄像头拍下的画面，他正坐在一方小小的隔间里，此时，此地。

“现在我们知道你的真实身份。”那个声音宣扬道。

卫星定位系统在屏幕中央大大方方地报出了Ethan的所在坐标，围绕在坐标周围的，是他以往执行任务的监控录像，从1993年开始，所有重要节点都在屏幕上飞速掠过，替他回顾完了他的工作经历。

“你可以选择是否接受你的任务，去直面你的命运。追查我们，你会被抓，反击我们，死路一条，而你敬重的部长不会承认任何与你行动有关的事情。”

Ethan瞪住屏幕，神色凝重，明斯克任务结束后所有的异常如浮光掠影，在他脑海里闪过。

那条来伦敦的通知是伪造的！

IMF是一个庞大的体系，任何体量可观的体系都不会偶然选择例外的模式。此刻，他只能庆幸Benji已然回到总部。Brandt，知道他现在的处境吗？Brassel知道吗？IMF是否已经被辛迪加渗透？

恶魔的声音还在继续播放，它用绅士的语气，遵循IMF的惯例，对Ethan献上了祝福，那句充满人情味的“祝你好运”在这个情况下显得格外讽刺。屏幕上所有信息一扫而空，倒计时亮起。

“这条留言会在五秒后自动销毁。”

通风口里释放出浓烟，瞬间席卷了大半个试听室，Ethan感到眩晕。不消多想，是地氟醚。他强打起精神，握住门把手，却发现门锁死了，而那道不起眼的玻璃门，竟然是钢化玻璃。他抬起头，想要寻找那名年轻的店员，而猝然撞入他视线的是，先前那名在试听室里欣赏音乐的顾客，他戴着一双与大衣同色的黑手套，握着枪，将店员推到了身前。一只白底黑纹的孟加拉虎站在他身边，眼神幽邃，体型雄伟。

Ethan仿佛被一道闪电击中了，他面前正站着一位能力超凡的向导！茅塞顿开，《亲爱的露比》不是为接头而播放的，那曲爵士乐是一场精妙而不着痕迹的映射！

Ethan后背升起刺骨的寒意，他毫无防备地走进了一个圈套。他已经和Brandt建立了精神链接，进行过多次映射练习，精神域十分稳定，屏障坚不可摧，这个拥有白虎精神体的向导只能在外围映射他，无法主导他的感官，他的意志，可他竟也完全没能察觉到敌人的存在。这个向导谨慎忍耐，没有强行攻击他的精神域，更善于隐藏，避过了他五感的侦查。Ethan无从判断他的实力。

店员望着他，方才还盈满了景仰的眼睛已泪水涔涔，身体因恐惧不受控制地颤抖着，向导后退一步，对着她举起枪。Ethan脑子里一片凌乱，地氟醚的作用开始起效了，如果是普通人，早就失去了意识，而Ethan困兽犹斗。他没有携带武器，玻璃门将他牢牢地困在此地，他只能冒险放开五感，去搜寻漏洞，但一无所获。向导没有趁机劫持他的五感，侵入他的精神域，似乎不愿再为他花费心思。

这种掌控一切的胜利迹象让Ethan越来越焦灼，身体越来越疲惫，神智渐渐模糊，他好像漂浮在空中，没有丝毫着落之处。他绝望地看着向导扣下扳机，枪击无声地响起，年轻的店员在他面前陡然倒下，一动不动，失去了所有生命迹象。

瞬间爆发的愤怒将Ethan淹没，他用尽最后一丝力气，穿透浓雾，与向导对视，而向导只是抿着嘴唇，默然观看他的挣扎。那头体型雄伟的白虎踱到玻璃门前，偌大的身影遮住了门外的光线，居高临下，它饶有趣味地看着Ethan。

烟雾越来越浓烈，Ethan再也支撑不住，身体贴着玻璃，无助地垮塌下去。向导把枪放在柜台上，转身离开了。白虎将额头贴在玻璃门上，Ethan终于看清了，那是一双琥珀色的眼睛，隐隐泛着血光，像一把利刃能轻松洞穿猎物的喉咙。Ethan的意识在抽离，最后一道防线被寒意剥开，他彻底陷入黑暗中。

-03-

下雨了，空气中都是流动的水汽。

Carl跟在白虎身后步入庭院，白虎体型几乎是Carl的两倍，挡住了它的视线。Carl抬头从白虎背后望去，只能看见庭院里长着一株金合欢树。

金色花期已过，伦敦迎来冬季的第一波寒风，簇簇绿叶在夜空里打颤。相较于其它适合本土的林木，这株金合欢树显得低矮，但枝干粗壮，枝杈四散，远看像一朵游动的云。探照灯放置在庭院角落里，灯光以展览藏品架的角度聚焦在金合欢树上，树影交错重叠，枝干在神圣的光亮中透出一种近似诡秘的氛围。

白虎给Carl让开了路，那个出现在唱片店里的向导正站在树下，负手仰望夜空，他依旧穿着黑色大衣，上面沾满细细密密的雨珠。他对Carl抬起手，手指向掌心一屈，示意Carl过来，雨水打湿了他的皮手套。

Carl眼里闪着好奇的光，向他走近，最终在距离他一步之远的时候，Carl前爪提起，但悬在半空没有落下，显出了几分犹疑，片刻后，它向后退了一步。  
向导放下手，脸色沉如一潭幽深的湖水。无形的压迫感从四面八方向Carl袭来，似乎将它禁锢在了此地，那细细密密的雨水仿佛凝结成了紧凑的小雪，前所未有的寒冷穿透了绒毛，Carl不由瑟缩。向导叹了口气，姿态犹如在看一个不听话的孩子。

“恋旧不会给你带来任何好处。”

说完后，庭院里一霎寂静，雪势渐渐缓和，Carl甩动皮毛，轻捷地抖落身上的雪花。向导观察着它的动作，脸上闪过一丝晦涩的笑意，一只手扶在了金合欢树的枝干上。

“这棵树为很多精神体提供过慰藉，供他们栖息。他们和你一样，聪明，优雅，强悍，是哨兵中最杰出的形态。”

Carl微微侧头，身旁那个形态如百兽之王的精神体正注视着它，目光威严。

“我知道你有许多问题，而最直观的回答就在你面前，你应该知道什么对你是最好的。”向导慢悠悠地说道，又像不经意间乍然想起，“我听说熊的脾气很暴躁。”

Carl抬眼，向他投去警告的一眼，在这片环伺中，气势丝毫不逊。

“我不该提起他，是不是？多么可悲的迷恋。”向导轻轻摇头，接着话语一转，“我应该让你见见Allison，你会喜欢它的。”

Carl身形伫立，沉默表示抗拒。白虎喉咙里响起低沉压抑的威胁。

华盛顿特区，下午4点，质询会整整持续了一个小时。

“主席先生，这个所谓的IMF不仅肆意妄为，而且观念过时，简直就像一个体制没有公开透明和监管不力的时代产物……”

室内的暖气在逐渐失去作用，Brandt打了个冷颤。Hunley的控诉从耳边滑过，他已经听不懂他在说什么了。寒意席卷全身，一场原本悄悄入侵的涓滴小雪演已化成暴雪，肆无忌惮地淹没了精神链接的另一头。

Ethan已经失踪5个小时了。

Brandt从Brassel那里得到了肯定消息，他并没有派遣Ethan去伦敦，也不知道Ethan为什么会去伦敦。Benji复盘了他与Ethan在明斯克的最后一面，一切如常，除了那条不知从何而来的通知。Brandt通过英国的海关监控，查到了Ethan化名的入境记录，就在5个小时之前。伦敦据点汇报，Ethan未曾联系过他们，伦敦的安全屋都均未启动。Brandt只能从链接里感受到Ethan没有遭遇不测。

直到一个小时前，就在他被Hunley拖进这场无休无止的质询会的时候，他察觉到Ethan的精神域有所震动。

而现在，Ethan迷失了。他与Ethan隔着大洋，束手无策。

“Brandt？你还在吗？”Hunley停下了他的长篇大论，疑惑地看着他，主席台上的陪审团成员顺着他的目光一齐看来。

“没有部长的允许，我既不能承认也不能否认任何行动细节。”Brandt木然重复道。

坐在正中头发花白的主席敲了敲法槌，“Brandt先生，我们已经进入下一个议题了。”

Brandt无法去回应主席的提醒，精神链接那头的暴雪在蔓延，在侵占Ethan的精神域，将Brandt的存在一点一点地抹去，而Ethan没有任何反应，就像已经深埋在了风雪底下。Ethan不会轻易被向导映射，Brandt十分清楚他的能力，想要达到这种程度的控制，只能是在Ethan处于无意识状态的时候。Brandt疲惫地扶住额头，闭上眼，没有吭声。

Hunley把他的沉默当作无言以对，语调愈发盎然，“我们需要的是稳定和秩序。主席先生，是时候解散IMF了——”

一阵尖锐的啸声在精神域里蓦然响起，Brandt如坠冰窟。有人在进犯Carl，Ethan恐怕已经完全失去自主能力了。Brandt猛地起身，动作幅度太大，径直带翻了椅子。Hunley的话戛然而止。他犹豫地看了Brandt几眼，这位被他罗列的证据堵得哑口无言的IMF首席分析师眉头紧锁，身上满怀怒意，似乎在极力压抑着什么。

Hunley清了清嗓子，继续说道：“把IMF的资源和人员调拨给CIA。”

一声怒吼在会议室中央炸开了，Hunley被吓得连退两步，瞠目结舌，一头成年体型的北极熊在仰头咆哮，庞大的身躯传达出的滔天怒意像一道破开苍穹的惊雷，撼动了整栋大楼。Brandt双手撑在桌面上，他通过和Ethan的链接，栽进了那场暴雪里，搜寻着Ethan的踪迹。

“Brandt先生？”陪审团都缩在座位里，鸦雀无声，只有主席放低声音，小心翼翼地叫唤着。

没有回应。Hunley侧头看去，Brandt陷入了定思，犹如一尊雕像，一动不动，风雨不侵。

陪审团彼此间尴尬地对望着，北极熊就耸立在会议室正中，隔断了他们继续与Brandt交流的可能性，同时它焦躁的举止也让他们不敢轻易打扰Brandt。坐在边上的一名陪审团成员用眼神示意Hunley，Hunley绕过北极熊，贴墙挪到主席台前。

“Hunley局长，你应该知道怎么处理当下的局面！”主席压低的嗓音难掩激动。

Hunley时刻不忘强调自己的论点，“这就是IMF必须解散的原因！”他示意陪审团从主席台侧面离开会议室，他走在最后，合上门之前打量了一眼Brandt，他好像正在战场上承受着千钧之力。

Hunley固然不具备哨兵或向导的能力，但在CIA多年，他明白那是向导的战斗状态，像Brandt这样的向导不会轻易失控，他的爆发必然与Ethan有关。可惜了，Hunley暗想，如果吞并IMF顺利，他完全可以启用Brandt，他一向珍惜人才，而现在，他必须要把Brandt往他希望达到的影响效果上推一把了。他掏出手机，通知附近的CIA哨兵即刻报道。

越来越多的哨兵聚集到楼上，Brandt察觉到了，但他无暇顾及，他喃喃着，“Ethan，求你醒来……”

Ethan睁开眼，发觉自己正被架在某个冷硬的柱子上，他试探地动了动，手脚都被铁链束缚着，身体勒得僵直，留给他活动的空间着实不多，他有些发晕。茫然打量了一转，这里似乎是个地窖，他能嗅到生长在暗处的青苔，因常见不见阳光滋生的霉气。

他想要铺陈开五感，风向外奔涌了不到30英尺，遭到无形的阻拦，仿佛有一个透明的玻璃罩子，把他罩在里面。Ethan觉得冷。不是因为冬季的低温，而是一股从他的精神域里浸出的寒气，像一场纷纷扬扬的小雪，将他与真实世界隔开了。Ethan努力思索着，但思绪模糊，脑海里空荡荡的，似乎失去了半个魂魄。

门外有高跟鞋敲打地面的声音从幽深的巷道里隐隐传来，越来越近。

是哨兵，Ethan很快作出了判断。她的精神体紧随其后，落在地面的脚步十分轻巧。沉重的铁门缓缓打开，Ethan侧头，一位黑衣女人端着小盘子快步走了进来，接着，一个通体漆黑的身影优雅地迈入了Ethan的视线。

那是一只身姿矫健的黑豹，体型比Carl小了一圈，四肢修长。它左眼上方有三道爪痕，3英寸长，下拉到眼角，神态英武美丽。它一进门就蹲坐在地上，盯住了Ethan，不冷不热，不咸不淡。

黑衣女人背对着Ethan，在长桌前摆弄着用来审讯的针药。不用看Ethan也知道，无非是戊硫代巴比妥钠，CIA在上个世纪的伟大发明，如今已被各大组织广泛借鉴。Ethan的目光往桌子另一头扫去，他的衣服和鞋整整齐齐叠作一堆，黑衣女人拿来的那把钥匙，就被她随手搁在旁边。Ethan抬头，望了望手上的铁链的锁孔，形状正好一致。黑豹冷冷地看着他的小动作，无动于衷。

Ethan忽然捕捉到了一丝异常，他闻不到这个哨兵的信息素。

“别费劲了，你的向导没教过你隐藏自己吗。”

向导？Ethan脑子里短暂明晰了一瞬，这里没有任何向导的踪迹。

黑衣女人终于转过了身，眉目英挺，她拥有一双和她精神体一样湛蓝的眼睛。一剂针药扎在了Ethan颈子上，Ethan甚至没能想起反抗。他昏昏沉沉地看着她，满眼疑惑，她身上没有任何敌意。而后便是沉默，她靠在桌边，平静地端详着他，像是在等待戊硫代巴比妥钠发挥作用。

粗重的门闸声打断了这片沉默，Ethan转头，铁门大开，三个男人陆续挤了进来，其中一人拎着箱子，占据了长桌，其余两人分别守住地窖的两个角落，恰恰站在了黑衣女人身后。最后踏入门的是一个身材高大的哨兵，淡而近似血腥气的信息素弥漫开来，一只阴鸷的灰狼跟着他步入了地窖。

Janik Vinter，骨科医生。

Ethan被冻住的思维像才破开厚厚的冰层，开始活动。Brandt的猜测完全正确，在明斯克拦截的VX毒气与Vinter脱不了干系。这个任务从一开始就是在诱他入局。

精神域里浸出的寒气越来越重，雪变大了。

-04-

黑衣女人向Vinter发起质问，她说的似乎是某种北欧语言，Ethan难以辨认。Vinter不答，黑衣女人放慢语速，重复了一遍，一词一顿，紧张的气氛在两人之间绷起，灰狼冲黑豹龇牙。它的体型比黑豹魁梧，动作显得尤为凶狠，黑豹微微仰起头，眼神冷冽，气势丝毫不减。

Vinter抱起手臂，迎着Ethan狐疑的目光，走到他面前，摸着下巴，“我很好奇他看上你哪一点了。”

“他是谁？”

Ethan话音刚落，Vinter挥出一记重拳，击打在他小腹最柔软的地方，Ethan张大了嘴，腹部传来的剧痛让他不由蜷缩身体，而束缚着他四肢的铁链生生地限制了他的动作，他艰难地吐出一口气。身体愈发严冷，但他的大脑竟渐渐清晰了起来。

“让我们看看你究竟有什么能耐。”。

“不如你解开我的手铐，我会让你见识见识。”Ethan讥讽道，声音里夹杂着痛楚，有些嘶哑，他喘过气，不紧不慢地叫出他的名字，“Vinter。”

Vinter瞥了他一眼，“你知道我是谁？”他随手摘下戒指，Ethan注意到那是一枚特指的狼头。

“Janik Vinter，他们叫你骨科医生。”

在他的声音中，先前占据长桌的那个箱子打开了，一排冰冷的手术器械毫无遮掩地陈列在Ethan面前，无一不是在向他传递着这则信息，骨科医生，名副其实。

“有趣的是，三年前官方就宣布你死亡了。”Ethan无惧于对这等恫吓，轻轻挑眉，“顺便一说，鞋很好看。”

Vinter闻言停下了把玩手中的狼头戒指，低下头去看自己的鞋，满心愕然，黑衣女人的目光也一并投了过去。

“不是他的。”Ethan对她扬扬下巴，“你的。”

黑衣女人嘴角淡淡一翘。男人的目光不总是单纯，尤其是在它们落到女人腿上的时候，对高跟鞋的赞美，通常是别有用心的暧昧。轻佻的戏言让Ethan借此脱离了Vinter的掌控，获得了暂时的主动权。她本该恼怒，但她面上一派平静，眸光深邃。

正如那个向导。Ethan蓦然一凛。

不同于Vinter大咧咧地展示满身的血腥气，她完全收敛起了自己的信息素，但没有刻意提防Ethan精神力延伸出的试探，她甚至允许Ethan拾到一块她的情绪碎片，Ethan悄然读着那份情绪，她似乎觉得……有趣。Ethan微微眯起眼，她就像一个谜团，完全看不透。

Vinter从那排泛着冷光的器械中挑出了一把最具重量的锤子，咚的一声，放在桌上。

黑衣女人走近了两步，似乎在与他好言商议，但Vinter看起来不打算采取她的意见，他在Ethan面前拉开架势，把Ethan当做沙包。他高大的体格赋予了他硬度不错的拳头，每一拳都外泄他积压的愤怒，Ethan猛然意识到，Vinter没能从他的热身活动中获得太多乐趣，他在忧虑。

尽管身体接连不断受到重击，加速了血液的流动，Ethan仍然感觉四肢都要冻僵了，那个阻扰了他五感的玻璃罩子慢慢有了形态，那是一场笼罩在他精神域里的暴雪，他深一脚浅一脚地在暴雪中蹒跚，一望无际的白茫背后是无垠的黑暗。眼前似乎有一汪水光，没有被冻住，成为了他精神域里唯一的光亮，Ethan奋力向前爬去。

Vinter终于停下了，Ethan在喘气间隙，听见他的声音，“在你策反他之前，他宁可去死。” 

“你担心他会取代你的位置？”黑衣女人盯着他，话中带刺。

灰狼冲着黑豹露出了獠牙，剑拔弩张，而黑豹姿态端然，眼神里透出一丝猫科动物独有的狡黠，似乎在嘲笑它的失态。回应她的是，一套落在Ethan身上的组合拳，最后一击毫不留情地打在了Ethan脸颊上，Ethan在自己的口腔里尝到了弥漫的锈味。黑衣女人慢慢撇开头。

“你先走吧，等下场面会很难看。”Ethan啐出一口满是血丝的唾液。锈味远不及精神域里的严寒那般难熬，Ethan机械地顶着几乎能把整个人都掀翻的雪花爬上高处，那一股水流就在低洼里，他索性闭上眼，让自己从高处跌落。

“没错，他说得对。”Vinter向门外指了指，趾高气昂，“你可以走了。”说完，他擦过她的肩膀，从拷问工具里挑出一把锯骨刀，灰狼倨傲地将黑豹甩在身后。

想象中的冲击并没有到来，Ethan跌入了水流的温润拥抱中，气温骤然回升，白茫的雪花被拨开吹走，春汛伴着风来了，感官即刻复苏，失落的那一半魂魄回到了体内。是Brandt，Ethan深深地吸了一口气，Brandt找到了他，唤醒了他，即使他们隔着遥远的大西洋。

Ethan抬头，黑衣女人背对着Vinter，对他亮了亮手中的钥匙。

在白虎扑上去的那一瞬，Carl从金合欢树下消失了。浩荡的水流从他的精神域卷走了Ethan所迷失的意识，向导收束起了自己的精神力，对着Carl先前伫立的地方微微皱眉。

“你认为它会见到Allison吗？”他像是在问白虎，又像是自言自语，而后一声冷哼，他拨通了一个号码，“我需要Brandt的所有信息。”

Carl盯着黑豹干净利落地咬断了最后一个人的喉管，表情和此刻的Ethan如出一辙。黑豹深邃的目光继而死死锁在和Vinter一并昏倒在地上的灰狼身上，喉中低声咆哮，似乎在考虑要不要就此结束它的性命。

“我们从没见过，对吧？”Ethan表情十足的困惑。

有人在使劲撞门，咚咚咚的响声有如擂鼓，黑衣女人拿起桌上的衣服塞进Ethan手里，“跟我来。”

他们从北边的通道跑出地窖，Carl在他们身后回头看了一眼，黑豹还在灰狼身边快速踱着步子。“Allison！”黑衣女人叫道。黑豹一顿足，转身越过Carl，Carl急忙跟上去。

Ethan刚穿过通道里的铁栅门，黑衣女人回手就拉上门，锁死了。

“你在做什么？”Ethan愕然。

“我不能走。”她答得没有一丝犹疑。

“你究竟是谁？”

她没有回答，湛蓝的眼睛里黠意闪动，Ethan忽然想起一个月之前，俄罗斯对外情报局意外流出的一份档案，无法追踪，无法溯源，但精确地流到了Ethan手上。

“Vinter的资料是你泄露的？”Ethan急切地抓住了栅栏，“你给我注射的是解药，不是戊硫代巴比妥钠？”

“你该走了。祝你好运。”她不再给Ethan寻求答案的机会，拐过弯，一串沉重的脚步声传来，她大声呼喊，陌生的北欧语言从巷道里传来，Vinter的声音伴随着枪械碰撞再度响起。

Ethan转身狂奔，子弹击打在他身后的砖墙上，尘土飞扬，掩去了他的身影。

Brandt被一群哨兵围在会议室里，他只是平静地坐着，等待着，目光低垂在桌面上，北极熊在会议室中央来回甩动步子，庞大的身躯所带来的震慑力，让人不敢轻逾雷池。没有人知道他在等什么。

Ethan逃脱了那个向导的控制，但他受伤了，Brandt目前仅能确定这么一个模糊的事实。他现在要做的，就是等待Ethan的联系。

Hunley探头看了几次，他能隐约猜到Brandt的行为逻辑。说是公事也好，私怨也罢，他对Ethan的怀疑由来已久，他手上有无数文件支撑他的猜忌，Brandt此刻的表现让他产生了一个大胆的想法，Ethan正在谋划什么。他联系了Brassel，却只得到了Ethan失踪的消息。而那个唯一可能知道他下落的人，就坐在会议室里。

电话铃声在这片压抑的气氛里响起，Hunley眼睁睁看着Brandt接通了电话。那是Ethan Hunt，绝对是Ethan Hunt。Hunley对身旁的文员吩咐道：“我要拿到那通电话的记录。”文员还在愣神，Hunley吼了一声，“快去！”文员匆匆离开。

“伦敦分支遭遇入侵，特工据点已沦陷，请求立即撤退。”Ethan的声音在听筒里有些失真，因为伤口的影响，他的呼吸不太稳定，但至少他还能行动，意识清晰，Brandt稍稍松了口气，问道：“是谁通知你去伦敦？谁布置的陷阱？”

“通知来自内部信息传递系统，辛迪加是真实存在的，他们知道我们的身份，知道我们如何执行任务。你对Vinter的猜测是正确的，去搜集所有国家或机构中确认死亡或推断死亡的前秘密特工。”Ethan的呼吸急促了起来，“那个向导，他的精神体是一只孟加拉白虎。”

“我明白了。”Brandt思索着当下的处境，余光扫了扫门口蠢蠢欲动的哨兵，“我得告诉你，IMF解散了，所有行动都要移交给CIA。”他说着，有个哨兵慢慢走近，Brandt认识她，Alexandra Reed，CIA数一数二的好手，不是他所能轻视的对象。门外一个文员在Hunley身边附耳，Hunley抬起头，目光与Brandt交接上了，两人都在对方眼里看到了猜疑，Brandt握紧手机，留下了最后一句话，“Ethan，跑！”

他们的默契让他们不需要过多言语，在Hunley恼怒的眼神中，听筒那边只剩下电话挂断后的忙音。Brandt起身，Reed停下脚步，其余哨兵分散在她身后，形成了对峙的局面。

Brandt的精神力如水流般铺开，就要将整个会议室纳入控制之下，一个巨大的阴影忽然从身后罩住了他，面前的哨兵的目光纷纷越过他投向窗外，Brandt回头，一只威严的虎头海雕在窗边振动翅膀，接近百英尺的翼展挡住了光线，掀起的气流吹走了会议室桌上的所有文件。

熟悉的爽朗笑声从门口传来，“Hunley局长，有必要如此大动干戈吗。”

“若非大事，怎会劳动你的大驾。”Hunley看起来十足意外，回应得有些勉强，“Garcia女士，我能为你做什么？”

一位穿着套裙满头银发的女士漫不经心地踏入这片对峙中，一股更为和煦的精神力迫使Brandt缩小自己的感知范围，海雕停在窗边，居高临下地望着所有人。Reed用眼神向Hunley请示是否还要动手，Hunley摇头。

Garcia没有在意他们的小动作，她精神矍铄，面带笑容，如遇到正在喝咖啡的多年老友一般对Brandt打了个招呼，“Will，好久不见。”

“Erin，我没想到会在这里见到你。”Brandt为之欣喜，但拿不准她的来意。

Brassel站在她后方，对Brandt使了个眼色，暗示他可以收手了。Brandt看看Garcia，她轻轻地点了点头。

谁能对在冷战时期立下赫赫功劳且受到总统嘉奖的IMF传奇说不呢，后起之秀如Ethan在她面前都略显逊色，更何况，她还是Brandt的导师。

-TBC-


End file.
